


War AU

by AlexNico



Series: a series of riordanverse one-shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNico/pseuds/AlexNico
Summary: this is just a series of one shots about the riordanverse characters
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: a series of riordanverse one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936798
Kudos: 24





	War AU

Nico was running through the hordes of monsters, looking for Will. As he ran, he slashed his sword through the monsters and they exploded into dust. 

“Will!!” he called out. 

“Nico?” he heard a voice call his name and he turned around to see Will running to him. 

“Will!” Nico ran to Will and took his face into his hands and kissed him. He pulled away and turned around to see Percy and Annabeth and the others fighting all the other monsters.

“Jason!” Nico turned around to see Jason getting stabbed with a sword.  
“No!” Nico ran towards him, with Will behind him. He grabbed Jason and Will’s hand and shadow traveled them to the infirmary.

  
  


Nico and Will lay him on the bed. Will cleaned Jason’s wound and then he put his hands to Jason’s chest, and sang a hymn to his father. 

“It’s not working,” Will said. 

“No, no, no, no,” Nico said. He could feel him dying. 

Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and the others ran in.

“How is he?” Reyna asked.

Nico hesitated. He didn’t know how to tell them, that Jason is dying. “He’s-”

“No!” Hazel had tears in her eyes. Everyone else started crying as well. 

“He’s dead,” Nico said. “I can feel it.”

  
  


Three days later, they had a funeral for Jason, and burned his shroud. Afterwards, Nico and Will sat in the woods. 

Will glanced at Nico and reached over and squeezed his hand. “I’m so sorry. I wish I could’ve saved him.”

“Me too,” Nico said. “First, I lost Bianca, and now I lost him. I can’t lose anyone else.”  
“Don’t worry,” Will said. “You’ll always have me.”

Nico looked up at him. Will wrapped his arms around Nico and kissed him. They sat there, in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!!! I killed Jason. Also sorry this is so short.


End file.
